


Starry-eyed

by Deonara2012



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YunHo looks at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry-eyed

**Author's Note:**

> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.

The stars stood out bright against the black of the sky, the lights from the the manor far distant enough not to wash them out.

YunHo lay on his back, staring up at the stars.

It made him feel so small - as if the mutation weren't enough to do that - to stare up at the sky. But then, they all had to deal with that, to feel small and powerful at the same time.

He reached up for the stars, his arm stretching longer and longer, but eventually he had to stop. He knew he couldn't actually reach them, but sometimes, he liked to dream.

He just didn't know what to dream for. To be a hero? Make a difference? He knew he could, and he probably should, but he just….

YunHo sighed, pulled his arm back to normal, and sat up. Stupid things to think about; right now, he had homework.


End file.
